


Hex Party

by tin_tweezers



Series: Case Notes [1]
Category: Kane and Feels (Podcast)
Genre: Case Fic, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tin_tweezers/pseuds/tin_tweezers
Summary: Luce and Brutus have a miscommunication about the evening's plans.
Relationships: Brutus Feels & Lucifer Kane
Series: Case Notes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554802
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Hex Party

**Author's Note:**

> I completely forgot I wrote this! Shoutout to the folks on the spicy Discord for the prompts list.

“I didn’t say “sex party” as in orgy. I said “hex party” as in witches.”

"Ah," said Feels.

Moonlight splashed the peaks of the moor. A shrill scream echoed through the hills, and they tensed midstep.

"That was a sheep," said Feels.

"Ah," said Kane.

They resumed their walk.

"Brutus?"

"Luce."

"You've got your rucksack, Brutus."

"Yes, Luce."

"And, you thought I said "sex party," Brutus."

"Yes, Luce."

"And, well, I can't _help_ but _notice_ it seems rather _full_ , in fact _bursting_ , with the supplies I asked you to acquire before embarking on our _errand_ this evening."

"Yes, Luce."  
  
"So what-"

Another scream pierced the night.

"That was not a sheep," said Brutus. He dropped the bag and started to run.

"No," grunted Luce, stumbling after him. "That was convenient."


End file.
